


Natural Born

by The_Exile



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Multi, POV Second Person, Post-Tales of Xillia, Sisters, Spoilers, mid-Tales of Xillia 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Her relationship with her little sister had always been rocky but she still cared about her and wished she would finally learn not to let everyone take advantage of her.





	Natural Born

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'Stream of Consciousness'

Growing up with a sister who was literally designed with the same purpose as yourself was rough, especially when you both wielded the literal forces of the elements themselves, enough power to create and destroy entire landmasses whenever you were annoyed. Especially when you were created fully formed with a certain knowledge of your purpose and a basic understanding of how your powers worked but very little other information about the world or how to interact with others. Even worse when you were basically told that anything that wasn't you, your sister, your master or maybe another elemental spirit on the rare occasion that you had a reason to meet one, was basically your servant to do with as you pleased. I mean, you would never actually abuse your power and authority, you just weren't that sort of person – although later you learned that there are versions of you in parallel scenarios that never quite happened where you did end up like this and they weren't all that different except for certain key triggers going slightly differently, often with other disastrous consequences that made you flip out, so maybe you were never really that virtuous, just lucky enough to never find out what was enough pressure to make you snap. 

Your sister, she was never all that bad either, not when she started out. Well, as long as she had a kind master. She was largely indifferent to the outside world, it was part of her 'beautiful, aloof ice queen' act that set your teeth on edge – did she have to throw it in your face all the time that she was the young and pretty one? She had done just as bad things in those doomed other worlds, though, and she had committed a fair few atrocities in the real world too. Not really her fault - anyone would be pushed to something like that if their master used them like that, the master she was a lot more unquestioningly loyal to by design than you because you had the even crueller fate of being shamelessly lied to about your purpose in the world. No, she had been forced to play second fiddle to you, to be aware of how her purpose was lesser, how she was only really your replacement, or maybe a weapon to send out if you ever failed in your duties. 

Then later, she was discarded – your beautiful, naive, rather vulnerable younger sister – and was given no choice by her essential nature than to find a new master, even though she knew that this man was even worse than her former lord. 

It was a long and difficult fight but at least she's out of there now, so you only have to deal with the new object of her obsession, who she at least isn't worshipping as a deity any more, you've managed to shake most of that out of her, but she still goes by his every word too much for your comfort, considering how much of a wily codger he is and also way too old for her, assuming you two are even the age you've been told you are and not secretly thousands of years old, which would explain why you're privy to all the secrets of the Universe, although they might also have been subliminally programmed into you overnight, you just don't know with Maxwell.

Also you wish you could figure out how to get that thing off her that the IDIOT let Jude put on her as part of an experiment. Amusing as it is, you need to teach the men around here to respect the two of you more. After all, you were born to be Goddesses.


End file.
